


Anniversary

by kathasaurus_rex



Series: Baby Loki [13]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, F/M, Family Feels, Kid Fic, M/M, Science Family, Team as Family, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 01:52:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15304806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathasaurus_rex/pseuds/kathasaurus_rex
Summary: Tony and Bruce just celebrated their six year anniversary. Loki made them a gift.





	Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry I haven't posted in almost two months - I've had some hardcore writer's block when it comes to this series. But! I wrote this short and sweet little bit and I hope you enjoy it! :)
> 
> UPDATE (1/13/19): Minor edits and revisions made.

Loki was sitting at the kitchen bar, watching Sam and Natasha as they talked by the stove. Sam had an arm around Natasha’s waist, and he leaned over to kiss at her neck before walking to sit beside the boy.

 “You hungry, Lokey-dokey?” Sam asked, ruffling the boy’s hair. Loki nodded, reaching out for him and being pulled onto his lap. “Why don’t we go up and see what your Daddy and Papa are doing?”

 “Okay,” Loki replied, arms wound around Sam’s neck. He had spent the night on Natasha and Sam’s floor while his Daddy and Papa celebrated their six year anniversary, but he was eager to get back up to his family.

 Natasha waved goodbye to the both of them, accepting a hug from Loki before they boarded the elevator to head upstairs. Loki hummed happily along with the elevator music, in that case “Highway to Hell,” and once the doors opened, he wriggled around until Sam set him down on the floor.

 “Daddy!” he called out, hopping across the tiles on the kitchen floor. “Papa! I’m ho-o-ome!”

 There was the sound of a body thumping to the floor, some rummaging and quiet talking, and then Tony and Bruce were walking out of their bedroom, clothes rumpled and wrinkled, hair messy.

 “Hey bug,” Bruce said, sinking down to his knees to pull the boy into a hug. “Did you have fun with Uncle Sam and Auntie Tasha?”

 “Yes! We had waffles for breakfast and we watched morning cartoons and then I was sad and missing you and I wanted to come home.” Loki shrugged, and then kissed his Papa's cheek. “Can I give you your anniversary present now? Please, please, please?”

 Tony sank down onto the floor beside them and waved to Sam as the man backed towards the elevator, mouthing a ‘thank you.’ “You made us a present, squirt? You didn't have to do that.”

 “Thor helped me, and Peter, and Unca Steve. Let me go grab it!” Loki hopped off towards his bedroom, walking over to his favorite hiding place (a large cardboard box in the corner of his closet that said ‘KEEP OUT.’ He took out the yellow wrapped present, running back out to where his dads sat, having moved to the couch in the den. “Here you go! You gotta open it together!” Loki shoved himself between the two of them and fidgeted.

 Tony and Bruce each took an end of the present, carefully unwrapping the rectangular present. When all the paper had been moved away, they pulled out a thick photo album.

 “Open it, open it!” Loki whispered, encouraging.

 Tony smiled but flipped open the cover, showing a photo of- “Oh, wow.” It was a picture of Loki, but younger than either of them had ever seen him. He was just a baby, smiling and happy, maybe nine months old. “Loki, where did you get these photos?”

 “They weren’t originally photos, Daddy, they were _memories_. Thor’s memories, the Warriors Three’s memories - even some of Sif's. I heard you and Papa talking about how you never got to see me as a baby, and I got the idea from some of the scrolls that Thor brought me.” Loki explained, biting his lower lip for a moment. “Do you like it?”

 “Oh, bug, we love it. You're so thoughtful.” Bruce said, choking up a little bit, tears gathering in his eyes. “You were a perfect little baby. So precious.” He pressed a few kisses to Loki’s forehead and flipped through a few of the pages. “I'm so happy that we get to have this piece of you.”

 Tony was crying. He couldn't help it. “Thank you, squirt.”

 “You're welcome,” Loki said, blushing over his fair cheeks. “I love you.”

 “And we love you,” Tony replied, slinging an arm around his shoulders and squeezing gently. “Hey, did you have lunch downstairs?”

 “No.” Loki answered.

 Bruce hummed thoughtfully. “How about I make us some eggs? And veggie bacon?”

 “Oh, yes please!” Loki clapped his hands and slid off the couch. “I'll get the avocado!” And he ran from the room without another word.

 Tony laughed, wiping the tears from his cheeks and looking down at the baby photo. “Brucie, I think we done good with that kid, huh?”

 “Yeah, Tone, I think we did.”


End file.
